Dumbledore Interferes
by griffinclaw842
Summary: An AU where Harry doesn't chase after Hermione when she runs from Ron, instead someone else stumbles across her- Malfoy. Their encounter sparks idea's in Dumbledore's mind, for he does care about Draco, and can't help but ship some students. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Jean Granger was absolutely furious. She was seething, enraged, fuming, and above all dejected. How could Ron- or Won-won as his newfound girlfriend called him- not understand? For Merlin's sake, she may not be the best at emotions but she tried to get into that thick skull of his. Now, all because of him, she was sitting in her seluded spot as if she was some girly teen that had been pinning away for years! Her hair could be mistaken for a birds nest, and her cheeks were shiny from the tears that trickled down only minutes ago.  
Draco saw that. He was trying to understand where the quiet stiffled sobs were coming from, so he followed the dreadful sound to, well, here. He was shocked when he saw the supposed smartest which in the school with her head burried in her knees, as she mumbled to herself.  
'Oi, Granger. Could you keep it down?' he called. That was the wrong thing to say 'Malfoy' she snarled 'You boys are so, so stupid! Can't you see that I'm positively miserable? Would it kill you to leave me in peace?..' her voice only grew louder and louder, and Draco was begaining to back away as she rose from her seating position. She continued rambling and he finally said shouted 'Honestly! I get it'.  
Hermione suddenly, softly, said 'Would you like to know what I was thinking?' Bemused at the turn of events, Draco stared at her. 'I was thinking of the perfect spell to hex you with- Avis!'  
Flocks of birds that had been summound by Hermione bolted towards Draco and immediatly pecked at him. He ran away, and in those moments he concluded that Hermione was indeed a crazy muggle-born witch. The young griffindor had brightened as her creations attacked her offender, and she sank back down to the floor.  
Unknow to the two seventeen year olds was that they had an observer. Dumbledore peered at them before whispering 'well this certainly changes things Fawkes. Perhaphs for the greater good.' He settled back on his chair and again spoke 'Oh to be young again. So much potential in them both. And yet, poor Draco' 


	2. Chapter 2

'As you all know, times are darkening,' professor Mcgonagall said 'so your headmaster, Dumbledore, would like you to do a small history project to remember those in the past that have been feared and those that have fought against them'. The gryffindor's that had gathered in their common rooms exchanged bored glances as if to say 'more work'. Hermione, however, shrank further into her robes, still mad at Ron for being stupid(er then normal) and Harry for sticking to his best mate. At least she had work to look forward to.  
'This project will take place over the next month, and all your teachers will try to incorperate something of that theme into their lessons. Now, this is a group project-' the students began to start talking at this but were silenced by a glare from their head of house.'-and Dumbledore has chosen who you will work with, it may be that it is a student from another house. Between you and your partner I'm expecting at least 7 rolls of parchment' the common room erupted with groans at this, but another sharp look from Mcgonagall stopped them 'Would you like to know who your partners are or would you rather moan about your work? Thats what I thought.' She muttered some words of enchanment and a piece of parchment apparated in front of her. 'Lets see, ah. Dean Thomas with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Eloise Midgen with Terry Boot, Lavender Brown with Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley with Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom with Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger with Draco Malfoy..' She continued, unaware to Hermione who froze at hearing Malfoy's name. No, no, no. Anyone but him!  
In the slytherin common room, Draco did the same. Not the mudblood. Not her. He had to and talk with her during his lessons, and his free time? This was absurd. His father would be hearing about this.  
'If you have any disagreements, I'm afraid I can't help you. Dumbledore has specificly requested these parteners and is convinced his decision is for the best' as Snape said this, he glanced an Draco. Well, Draco thought, better enjoy my last day without her. Or her birds. 


End file.
